


Closing Time

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pool Table Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, flirty banter, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: Ever since you've started working at the Whyte Wyrm, Sweet Pea has teased you with increasingly ridiculous nicknames.  You claim to be annoyed, but it isn't until the two of you have to close together one night that you admit your true feelings for him.





	Closing Time

Exhausted, you slumped into work, praying that Sweet Pea wouldn’t be in yet.  Your head was still pounding from the night before, and the last thing you needed was an overly-cheerful coworker asking about your hangover.

Mercifully, the back door of the Wyrm was still locked when you got there—a sure sign that Sweet Pea hadn’t arrived.  Quickly, you unlocked the door and slipped into the back room to stash your coat and purse.  Glancing in the mirror, you were surprised that you looked as okay as you did.  Other than some fading dark circles and mildly frizzy hair, there was no sign of how crappy you felt.

The main bar was quiet as you walked in, flipping on the lights and starting the radio.   It was almost blissfully peaceful as you got to work finishing off some dishes and cleaning up the bar.  Before you could get too used to it, though, the back door was thrown open with a loud clatter.

“Well, well, well, didn’t think I’d see you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning, sweetheart,” Sweet Pea drawled, his lips curved into a snarky grin. “You were going pretty damn hard last night.”

You rolled your eyes, biting back a sigh. “My name is not _sweetheart_ , Sweet Pea.”

“You’re right—sorry, doll.”

You groaned loudly, slamming the clean cup you were drying on the bar for dramatic effect.  It had been close to a month since you’d been hired at the Wyrm, and Sweet Pea had immediately taken some sort of twisted liking to you, referring to you exclusively as sweetheart.   

At first, you hadn’t said anything, too nervous to cross the more experienced bartender who was obviously one of FP and Hog Eye’s favorites.  The more you got to know him, though, the less tolerance you had for the non-stop teasing.  Calling him out had been a mistake, though.  The moment it left your lips that you didn’t like being called sweetheart, he had taken it upon himself to call you any other stupid pet name he could come up with, and he could come up with a lot.

“Sweet Pea, if you weren’t so damn tall, I’d kill you.”

He laughed hard, stacking the clean cups on the shelf above your head. “Darling, you could be a foot taller than me, and I’d still be able to take you.”

You bit back a groan, forcing yourself not to look at his stomach where his shirt was riding up.  Sweet Pea was _built_ , a fact that had not gone unnoticed by you.  Instead, you fixed your gaze on his neck, on the tattoo there.  You often caught yourself staring at the dark tattoo, wondering how much it must have hurt, why he had chosen there of all places.

“So, what do you say, princess?”

You blinked hard, realizing that you had completely zoned out whatever he was saying. “Sorry, what?”

“Damn, you’re more hungover than you look,” he chuckled. “I was wondering if you’d rather take front or back service station tonight.”

“Back,” you replied quickly.  While back station always got fewer tips, it also involved infinitely less socializing. 

“You sure?” His eyes narrowed in what almost looked like concern. “You took back last shift, too.”

“I’m sure.” You nodded firmly and then ducked around him to grab more rags. “My head’s still killing me, and I’d rather not deal with Southside’s finest gentlemen staring down my shirt tonight.”

He crossed the length of the bar in a few long strides, coming up so close behind you that you almost jumped.  His eyebrows were furrowed together, and his lips curved into a slight frown. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Gently, you placed a hand on his chest, feeling his dog tags through the thin material of his t-shirt as you pushed him back slightly. “I’m sure, Sweet Pea.”

“Alright, then.” His expression shifted almost immediately into his usual flirty smirk. “Guess you’ll just have to worry about me staring down your shirt all night, then.”

You rolled your eyes, pushing past him with an armful of rags. “I’m going to be cleaning the tables.”

“Whatever you say, sweet thang.”

* * *

 

You took a long drink from your beer, shaking your head at Val’s words. “No, Val,” you said firmly. “There is no way.”

“ _No way?_ ” She asked skeptically, her eyebrows raising inquisitively. “Are you seriously trying to tell me that there’s absolutely no way you’re even a little into your fine as hell coworker?  Because that sounds like a goddamn lie if I’ve ever heard one.”

“No way,” you repeated decidedly. “There is absolutely no way I’m into—” you dropped your voice, glancing around the nearly-empty bar to make sure there was no one listening. “Sweet Pea.”

Sighing, she shook her head before finishing off her own drink. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll believe that when you stop blushing every time he calls you one of those stupid pet names.”

“I do not blush!” you snapped, quickly slapping your hand over your mouth when you realized just how loud you were. “I do not blush,” you repeated firmly, dropping your voice to a harsh whisper.

“Yes, you do,” she whispered back, leaning across the little pub table. “And if you don’t blush, you get that dopey little grin.  I mean, c’mon girl, it’s not very effective when you tell him to stop, but every single other aspect of your being is begging for more.”

“Now that’s just dramatic, Val.  Every aspect of my being is not—”

“What’s up, buttercup?”

You instinctively groaned when you heard the voice, but you couldn’t help but notice your cheeks did feel a little hot. “Hello, Sweet Pea.”

He grinned, running his hand through his hair as he looked down at you. “Now what on earth brings you here on your night off?”

“Two-dollar Tuesdays,” Val replied for you, holding up her empty beer. “This is the only bar in town with such a great deal on shitty beer, and I’m always looking for excuses to get drunk on a Tuesday.”

Sweet Pea laughed, nodding with agreement. “And what about you, sugar lips?  Just along for the ride?”

“Yup,” you replied, holding his amused gaze. “Just along for the ride.”

His bit his lip, his eyes roaming over you in a way that made your heart start to race. “Well, princess, I did have a question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Any chance I convince you to work a little bit tonight?  Deke bailed with a ‘headache’ that looked remarkably like a hot blonde, and I could really use some help closing up tonight.” His expression had shifted slightly—it was still flirty, of course, but with a hint of sincerity that made you take him seriously.

You glanced at your phone and then at Val.  Her eyebrows were raised in her classic _get-it-girl_ expression.  Rolling your eyes, you nodded. “Yeah, I can stay.  Just let me finish my drink first.”

“Sounds like a plan, pudding pop.”

“ _Pudding pop?”_ You asked, cringing as the words left your mouth. “Really, that’s the best you’ve got.”

He scoffed, flashing you a smirk as he headed back to the bar. “Wouldn’t you like to know what else I’ve got.”

Rolling your eyes, you leaned back in your seat, sighing before taking another sip of beer. “He’s going to kill me,” you sighed. “Or I’m going to snap and kill him.”

Val’s eyes flashed with amusement. “And here you’re trying to tell me there’s nothing going on between you two.  Girl, I saw the way he was looking at you just now.  That is a man that is trying his damn hardest to get with you.  I mean, really, who needs help closing on a Tuesday night?”

“You’re ridiculous, Val.  He doesn’t like me—he likes getting a rise out of me.”

“Oh, something’s rising all right.”

“Valerie!”

She laughed, her curls bouncing as she tried to contain herself. “Look, girl, I’m just saying that if things happen to get a little more than friendly tonight, I am _not_ going to be surprised.”

You rolled your eyes, grabbing both of your empty beer bottles and standing up to start walking toward the bar. “You’re the worst friend ever, you know that, right?”

“You’ll be eating those words tonight,” she teased, her smile wide. “That is if you’re not still busy eating something—”

“Val!”

“Fine, I’ll stop,” she laughed. “For now.”

Shifting both the bottles to one hand, you flipped her off as you turned to walk toward the bar. “See you tomorrow!”

She was still laughing when she replied. “See you tomorrow!  Be sure to tell me how it goes!”

You made your way to the bar and tossed the empty bottles in the trash.  Sweet Pea was on the far end, leaning over the bar and talking to Fangs in hushed tones.  The sight made your stomach erupt in butterflies, and you had to swallow hard and force yourself to turn around and focus.  They couldn’t be talking about you—that was absolutely insane.  There was absolutely no reason Sweet Pea would be talking to Fangs about you like that, so it must be your imagination.

Taking a deep breath, you turned back around, jumping when you saw how close Sweet Pea was standing to you.

“Jeez, little mama, what’s gotten into you?”

Your nerves faded as you caught his gaze with a hard look. “Little mama?  Where the hell do you get these, Sweet Pea?”

He smirked, jerking his head toward Fangs. “Fangs suggested that one.”

From the end of the bar, Fangs waved, a bright grin on his face as he winked.

“Charming.” You crossed your arms over your chest and looked up him.  Sweet Pea really was tall—the kind of tall where you knew he’d have no problem picking you up, and—

You shook your head, willing the thought to disappear. “So, what do you need help with for closing?”

Grinning, he handed you a rag and spray bottle. “Want to start cleaning tables while I kick everyone out of here?”

“Sure thing, boss.” Taking the cleaning supplies, you turned to walk away from him.  Even though you didn’t dare look back, you could swear you felt his eyes following you as you went.

* * *

 

Slowly and steadily, everyone trickled out of the bar until it was just you and Sweet Pea.  By then, you had finished wiping down all the tables and had moved behind the bar to work on dishes.  Sweet Pea was working at the POS, adding up totals and printing out a report for the night.  For a brief, blissful moment, it was silent as the two of you finished up.  Then, Sweet Pea shut down the POS and turned to look at you, a mischievous grin on his face.

“So, angel face, how do you feel about a post-closing beer?”

You bit back a smirk. “Since when do we drink after closing?”

“Since you ever so kindly volunteered to work on your night off,” he replied, already opening the cooler and pulling out two bottles. “And for that, we deserve a reward.”

“ _We?”_ You took the bottle from him, clinking it against his before taking a sip. “I don’t know what you did to deserve this.”

He shrugged, leaning against the bar leisurely. “Well, I managed to get you to stay, didn’t I?”

You nearly choked on your beer, and then you looked at him with wide eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean, Sweet Pea?”

His lips curved into an innocent smile and he shrugged before taking another sip of his beer. “Nothing.  I just…”

You waited expectantly, your heart beating so hard you thought it might explode out of your chest. “Just what, Sweet Pea?”

He let out a long, slow breath, and you realized that for possibly the first time since you’d met, he was going to say something serious.  Setting his beer down on the bar, he took a few steps closer to you, close enough that you’d barely have to move to touch him.  His brown eyes were fixed on yours, and your stomach started doing backflips.

“Look, I, um—I kind of—”

You didn’t let him finish, impatience getting the better of you as you grabbed his shoulders and pulled yourself up to his height for a kiss.  For a moment, he froze, too stunned to do anything, but then he reacted, grabbing your waist and tugging your body into his.  He kissed back eagerly, moaning into your mouth as you drew him deeper.  Then, you pulled back, gasping for breath as adrenaline surged through your body.

“I can’t believe I just did that.”

He laughed breathlessly, his smile wide. “Me neither.”

“I—um—oh, shit—I—” you stammered, trying to pull away from him.  Your eyes widened as what you had just done sunk in. “I’m sorry, I—”

“Woah, woah, woah.” He held you tightly, keeping your body pressed against his. “Do not be sorry for that.”

Your mouth fell open. “So, you _are_ into me?”

“That’s an understatement.” He moved slowly, dipping his head down to yours for another kiss.  Before you could even consider if it was a good idea, you were kissing him again, and your mind went fuzzy.  Instinctively, you grabbed his shoulders again, feeling the smooth muscles through his usual flannel. 

“Sweet Pea?” you murmured, your lips still brushing against his.

“Mhm?” He kissed his way down your neck, earning a sharp gasp when he sucked hard on your pulse point.

“Would it be wrong to have sex in the bar?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he muttered, his hand already drifting up your shirt.

You laughed, wrapping your legs around him as he started lifting you off your feet. “Are we going to do it anyway?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Without moving his lips from your neck, he walked you over to the pool table, setting you down gently on the edge.  His hands moved to your shirt, and he gave you a searching look.  You nodded, and he pulled it up over your head, immediately pressing his lips into your cleavage.

You gasped as he nipped at the sensitive skin, bucking your hips into his with a needy whine. “Fuck, Sweet Pea.”  Your hands flew to his shoulders, pushing off the flannel and tossing it aside.  Next, you made quick work of his shirt, adding it to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.  Grabbing his dog tags, you pulled him into you, pressing your lips into his for a slow, teasing kiss.

“Fuck, babe,” Sweet Pea moaned, his hands already on the button of your jeans. “Can I—”

“Please.” You continued to kiss him, gently biting his lip as he yanked your jeans off.  Kicking off your shoes, you wrapped your legs back around him, feeling the growing bulge in his jeans press against your heated core. “Oh fuck,” you moaned, tipping your head back. “Sweet Pea, I—”

He cut you off with a kiss, running his fingertips down your sides and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. “I need you to relax, princess,” he murmured, fingering at the waistband if your panties.  With his other hand, he reached behind you to unclip your bra, sliding it off your shoulders and on to the floor.

For the first time, you didn’t want to punch him for calling you princess. “Oh my God, Sweet Pea, please.”

He smirked, leaning in to trail soft kisses around your stomach.  His lips were hot against your cool skin, and his feather-light touch was electric.  Slowly, he dragged your panties down your legs, following them with teasing kisses.  You leaned back on the pool table, barely able to hold yourself up as he dragged his lips back up your shaking legs. 

“How’re you doing, sweetheart?” he asked, shifting your legs onto his shoulders as he sank onto his knees.

“Oh my God, you’re such a fucking tease, Sweet Pea,” you groaned, weaving your fingers through his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. “Just get on with it already.”

“Get on with what?” he murmured, dragging his fingertips around your thighs. “I think I want to hear you say it.”

You gasped as his fingertips grazed over your core, your entire body shuddering. “Please, Sweet Pea,” you managed between fevered moans. “Lick my—”

You cut off with a shout as he lowered his mouth to your core, his tongue flicking against your clit.  “Fuck, baby,” he said, his voice low. “You’re so fucking wet.” He teased a finger around your entrance, sucking languidly on your clit.

Slamming a hand over your mouth, you muffled a scream of pleasure.  Your entire body felt like it was on fire, every muscle tense as he worked your clit.  Then, he pulled back, leaving just a finger to drag around your clit painfully slowly. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

You whimpered out his name, your hips bucking against his hand. “Fuck me, Sweet Pea.”

He stood up, undoing his belt buckle at a dangerously slow pace.  You tried to press your legs together, desperate for some friction, but he held them open, giving you a disapproving look. “Oh, come on, now, that’s my job.” He dragged his pants and boxers off at the same time, and his hard cock rubbed against your leg.

Whining needily, you tried to pull him closer, but he held firm, the head of his cock barely teasing at your soaking folds.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful like this,” he said, his voice low. “All spread out and begging for my cock.”

His words shot through you, and you sat up to grab his waist, pulling him toward you. “Please, Sweet Pea—I need you.”

He smirked.  Gripping his cock, he dragged it over your clit, and you almost came right there. “Where do you need me, beautiful?”

“Inside me, goddamn it,” you groaned, grabbing his arms tightly. “Now.”

He chuckled breathlessly, his resolve breaking.  Without any warning, he slammed into you, sliding in easily.  You shouted his name, falling back on the table as he rocked his hips into you.  For a moment, he thrusted slowly, allowing you to adjust to his size.  Then, his lips curved into a wicked grin. “Ready, babe?”

All you could do was nod, and then he slammed into you again, setting a relentless pace and forcing you back onto the pool table.  You clung to him, unable to do anything more than thrust back, desperate for more contact.  He leaned into you, wrapping his lips around your nipple and sucking hard, earning a stream of moans.

“That’s it, babe,” he murmured, moving his hand to your clit. “Fuck, you look so good taking my cock like that.”

Your back arched off the table as he flicked his thumb against your clit, lowering his mouth back onto your nipple and sucking hard.  You saw stars as sensation radiated through your body.  The pressure in your core built as he pounded into you incessantly.

Sweet Pea moaned into your skin, wetting his lips before pressing increasing desperate kisses into your neck and collarbones. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby—so fucking tight.”

Your body pulsed around him every time he flicked your clit, drawing you impossibly closer to your climax. “Sweet Pea, I—oh, _fuck_.”

He grinned into your neck, his breath shortening. “I’m close—fucking hell, you’re beautiful.  I want to see you come—come on my cock, beautiful.”

Your eyes squeezed shut as pleasure overtook you.  Every inch of your body screamed for more, and incoherent moans slipped from your lips. “Sweets, fuck, I’m—” Your orgasm crashed through you, utterly overtaking you as Sweet Pea kept thrusting.  Legs shaking, you rocked your hips into him uncontrollably, everything going blurry as your orgasm pulsed through you. 

Sweet Pea’s thrusts were coming faster, and his grip on your hips was almost painful as he moaned your name.  He snapped into you harder, gasping your name as he finished inside you.  As he started to come down, he kept rocking into you, both of you panting as you started to relax.

Then, he pulled out, dropping onto the pool table next to you as he caught his breath.  Your eyes still half shut, you rolled into him, wrapping your arm around his waist and nuzzling your head into his shoulder.

Smiling softly, he ran his fingertips through your sweaty hair, pressing a kiss into your forehead. “You know, this was not my plan for tonight.”

You laughed, your throat sore from all the moaning. “Tell me, what was your plan Sweet Pea?”

“I was hoping I’d work up the courage to ask you out.”

You barked out a laugh before pressing a soft kiss into his neck. “Well, you can still ask me out.”

“Oh really, I can ask you out?” he asked, his eyes lighting up with amusement. “Are you sure we’re ready for that big of a step?”

You rolled your eyes, groaning with the effort of sitting up to look down at him.  Lazily, you ran your fingertips up his chest, tracing his collarbones to his neck, and then cupping his cheek.  You leaned in and kissed him, savoring the gentle touch. “Yeah, I think we are.” You smirked. “And you better take me somewhere nice.  Drinks at the bar we work at don’t count.”

He grabbed your waist, pulling you down onto him so that your chests were pressed together. “Even if we stay late to _close?”_

“Even if we stay late to _close_ ,” you replied, biting back an amused smile.

“Alright then.” He smiled, clearing his throat. “Will you go on a date with me?”

You kissed him again, moaning into his lips as he ran his hands down your back.  When you pulled back, you were both smiling. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please be sure to check out my other Sweet Pea x Reader works!


End file.
